Yossarian Vivian
Vivian Yossarian(VVVM033) was born on December 19,1999 in the Vivian Mob. His mother was Vivian(VVVF001) and his father was Phoenix(VEM005) from the Elveera Mob. Yossarian was born with one litter-mate brother, Zaphod(VVVM032) and one sister, Rapunzel(VVVF034). Theysurvived to adulthood. In 2000 his mother Vivian died. His older sister Rhian assumed dominance with Captain Joans. They led the group for almost a year. Then a group of Young Ones males joined the group. Jim Bob assumed dominance. Yossarian stayed in the group for a few more months then left with his brothers and one nehpew. Rapuzel had gave birth ton one litter of pups, one was Patis. A large group of males left the Vivian after the Young Ones males joined. Yossarian left with his litter-mate brother Zaphod, older brothers Basil and Izit and younger brothers Genghis, Alexander, Attila, Govinda and Phooey and their nephews Zazu and Patis. They roved for a while and then joined another group. Whiskers The other group was called the Whiskers Mob. The dominant pair ofr two years was lost and a new dominant female Risca assumed dominance with Beetle. The Vivian males couldn't join till some of the eldest males left to rove. Then the eleven males joined the Whiskers. Basil was the oldest but Izit assumed dominance. Basil left and joined the Lazuli. Izit mated with Risca but she lost her litter. Soon Risca and Izit lost dominance. Zaphod assumed male dominance with new dominant female Vialli. Risca and Izit left with some Vivian males and one Whisker female and formed the Gattaca Mob. Vialli gave birth to one litter and then was predated. Flower assumed dominance. Zaphod had two litters with her before Yossarain over threw his brother. While the males were fighting Flower mated with a Gattaca male and gave birth to a litter of pups. Yossarian lost his chance to mate with her till after the litter was born a few months later. Flower gave birth to Rocket Dog(VWF060), Ragga Muffin(VWM061), Kinkaju(VWF059) and Super Furry Animal(VWF062) on December 6, 2003. She gave birth to one more litter on February 22, 2004 to Monkulus(VWF063), Armanita Ditch(VWF064) and Lucky(VWF066) and her two brothers Pozzo(VWM065) and Zarathustra(VWM067). Only a few weeks after this litter was born Zaphdo over threw Yossarian and ressumed dominance. Yossarian began to rove. After a year the group splint and Yossarian had a chance at dominance again but it was his daughter Super Furry Animal who assumed dominance of the splinter group. Zaphod's daughter Baddiel over threw her and became the dominant female but Yossarian could not mate with her. The two group rejoined and Yossarian lost dominance to Zaphod. Yossarian roved at the Lazuli where he tried to mate with his niece Pancake. The Lazuli chased him away and Pancake never had a litter. Yossarian then mated with Cazanna but was chased away again. Cazanna gave birth to two male pups named Gin(VLM115) and Tonic(VLM116). Both survived and Gin took dominance in a wild group. Yossarian roved with his son Zarathustra and a Young Ones male named Sepp, who was Alexander's son making Sepp his nephew. The roved at the Lazuli but were attacked. Yossarian then left the Whisker for good and joined another group. Gargoyles He joined an Elves female and formed a new group called the Gargoyles. Yossarian assumed male dominance with Scarlet as dominant female. Scarlet gave birth to four pups fathered by Yossarian. Scarlet and Yossarian are still the dominant pair today. Family Mother: Vivian Father: Poenix Sister: Rapunzel Brother: Zaphod Mates: Flower, Cazanna and Scarlet Children Fist litter born on December 6, 2003 mothered by Flower Rocket Dog(VWF060), Ragga Muffin(VWM061), Kinkaju(VWF059) and Super Furry Animal(VWF062) Scecond litter born on February 22, 2004 mothered by Flower Monkulus(VWF063), Armanita Ditch(VWF064) and Lucky(VWF066) and her two brothers Pozzo(VWM065) and Zarathustra(VWM067). Third litter born on Decmeber 21, 2005 mothered by Cazanna Gin(VLM115) and Tonic(VLM116) Forth litter mothered by Scarlet VGM001 VGM002 VGF003 VGF004 Links Vivian Mob Whiskers Mob Gargoyles Mob Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Gargoyles meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats